Computing devices may be equipped with touch interfaces that use sensors to enable touch data input to the computing device. Typically, a touch controller manages the touch interface by scanning the display to detect user input. In some cases, user input detected by a touch interface may be referred to as a touch event. Touch controllers have a high, fixed scan interval to guarantee good touch responsiveness. For example, the scan interval may be a fixed scan interval of once every 10 milliseconds (ms). Frequent scans of the display may cause touch event or interrupts that can prevent the computing device from entering a lower power state or a sleep state.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.